Under conventional approaches, an autonomous vehicle may use data collected from its sensors to identify objects in its surroundings and determine its navigation based on its sensor data. Such determination of autonomous vehicle navigation may be limited by the sensing capabilities of the vehicle sensors. Data from the vehicle sensors may not provide comprehensive information regarding objects in the vehicle environment. For example, the vehicle sensors may not have the capability to detect certain objects or may be limited from detecting certain objects due to environmental configurations. For instance, a vehicle may include a camera and an object in the environment of the vehicle may not be detected by the camera due to the object not being within the field of view of the camera or being blocked from being viewed by the camera by another object.